


You're An Idiot

by undertheasgardstars



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheasgardstars/pseuds/undertheasgardstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Barney's wedding. No ship tag for spoilers. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Idiot

“I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Barney Stinson,” announced the DJ as the newlyweds entered the reception hall. 

Barney entered the reception hall looked dapper in his sleek tux.  His smile reached from ear to ear, his gaze affectionately turned to the gorgeous woman in white on his right arm.  The pair were quickly enveloped in hugs from the gang.  “I told you you’d be fine,” Ted murmured he pulled the bride into a tight hug.  “I know, I just…” she tried, her eyes watering.

“Oh, Barney.  Look at you.  You’re married.  You have feelings!” Lily sniffed, wiping her eyes.  Barney smirked.  “Yeah. I guess I do,” he answered with a quiet smile.  Marshall clapped him on the shoulder.  “I always knew you had it in you,” he laughed. 

Barney watched as his new wife was swept away by a horde of woman for …pictures. Or whatever chicks do at weddings between all the crying and wondering what was wrong with their lives. "I just married the only one worth marrying,” Barney finished with a smile. Ted rolled his eyes.

“And now for their first dance as man and wife,” said the DJ, ending their conversation.

Barney met his new wife’s bright blue eyes across the room and walked to her.  He gently pulled her into him, taking one of her hands into his.  “I do love you,” he said softly.  She smiled her response.  Barney nodded for the music to start.

_Met you at the mall. Didn’t know how far I would fall…_

“Barney!” she scolded. “What?” he asked innocently.  “This isn’t what we agreed on,” she said, trying to conceal a smile.  “Isn’t it? Oops,” he replied with a pout.  She tucked her head into his shoulder as they swayed against the music.

“I’m glad you took my last name,” he whispered as the last verse played.  “Why’s that?” she asked, looking up at him.  “Stinson is a considerably easier to spell household name,” he replied with a smile.  She rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot,” she said lightly.  “I love you too, Robin.”


End file.
